1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to road drags and more particular to a device of this character which is strong, durable, easy to manufacture and operate while at the same time efficient in grading surfaces of roads and the like.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The typical road drag includes a generally rigid, V-shaped frame having at least one steel blade for scraping the surface and directing loose rock and debris to an opening located at the edge or side of the apparatus. The road drag can further include an auxiliary drag having a plurality of teeth that breaks up lumps of materials. The road drags of the prior art generally have limited, if any provisions for adjusting to various work positions, and generally have no provisions for transport which as a result makes transporting from one job site to another very inconvenient and difficult.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, improvements are needed in road drag technology. There is a need for a road drag that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art devices and that includes multiple positioning points to adjust for different work sites, can be disassembled for transporting, while at the same time is of heavy construction. As will be described, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.